


Science Fantasy Stuck

by CJCroen1393



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, Medievalstuck, Other, Plot Bunny, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJCroen1393/pseuds/CJCroen1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kingdoms of Prospit and Derse have battled against each other for over fifty years. The war had ravaged the two kingdoms for a long time and only reached its peak when the infant princess of Prospit vanished mysteriously. Now, a Derse seer has foretold the arrival of a new hero and at that time, a boy from Prospit has found his calling. </p>
<p>A peasant goes on his quest, a seer foresees a miracle, a knight crosses enemy lines and a witch searches for truth.</p>
<p>It all goes downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> And now for something completely different.
> 
> This is something that entered my brain recently and I started thinking about it.
> 
> Basically, this is a Science Fantasy version of the "Medievalstuck" AU. What is Science Fantasy, you ask? Basically, imagine sword and sorcery on a space colony. That's how I imagine this idea, anyway. Enjoy!

For fifty years, the countries of Prospit and Derse had been locked in a brutal war. Knights dressed in gold armor clashed with knights in purple armor, swords clanging, blood spilling. Men, women and--distressingly--teenagers battled each other as ordered by their rulers. The Queens of Derse and Prospit had ordered the war long ago. 

It all started with Queen Constantine Peixes of Derse.

Queen Peixes was power hungry. She had conquered countless countries and then she had set her sights on Prospit. With its beautiful golden buildings and valuable crops and fields, it never stood a chance. Prospit's queen had not initially wanted to go to war with Derse. But then, the infant princess of Prospit had disappeared. In the midst of Queen Peixes' desire for war, it was easy to point fingers at Derse. Distraught, the Queen of Prospit had declared war against the rival kingdom. 

The war had waged for fifty years, and victory for either side seemed entirely unreachable. Made more confusing by the revelations made by each side's seers. In the war's most recent year, Derse's seer had predicted that their side would see victory in the near future. But Prospit's seer had said the same thing about their side. The fact that the seers were so vague about it did not help. Some argued that the seers were simply being arrogant, others believed they were frauds from the get-go, pretending to see the future to give people false hope. Only time would tell if they were right.

Upon her throne, Queen Peixes sneered at the destruction going on outside her castle. She was determined that Prospit would be hers soon enough.


	2. Hero, Witch, Seer, Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Hero begins his quest, a Witch seeks the truth, two Seers foresee a turn in the tides and a Knight crosses enemy lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I go on, I want to bring up that this medievalstuck is what's known as "Science Fantasy". Basically, think a sword & sorcery type thing on a space colony or in this case another planet. So when modern technology appears in this story, that's why. This doesn't take place in the 1400s, quite the opposite. Just reminding you guys of that.

John Egbert woke up in his bedroom to beams of light seeping into his window. Grumbling a little, John got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. After washing up and getting dressed, John headed to the kitchen, where his father was already baking a cake.

And it looked like a fancy one too. Four feet tall, with smooth white frosting and delectable looking little flowers. The sight of it made John feel sick.

His father was a baker, so their home was full of sweets like this. Many kids told John was awesome. John told them that you get sick of it after a while. And by "after a while", he means "after thirteen years of being fed nothing but cookies, cakes and other assorted sweets until your stomach feels like it'll explode".

Okay, that's a bit of an exaggeration. Dad at least had enough sense to give him a more balanced diet. But he got more sweets than he would prefer.

"Good morning, Dad," said John, "tall order to fill?"

"Yes," said Dad with a smile, "a birthday cake for a Prospitian duke. Quite an honor, if you ask me!"

"'Kay," said John, not particularly interested.

"By the way John," added Dad, "I have some errands for you to run."

"Hmm?"

"I'd like you to take this package to your sister. We're out of milk, so I'd like you to stop by the Nitrams' farm to pick some up. And lastly, the seer had left you this message. She'd like to see you."

John looked at the message.

"JOHN. M33T M3 4T TH3 C4STL3. 4S SOON 4S POSS1BL3.

~ T3R3Z1PYROP3 >:D"

John really didn't like the seer of Prospit. But she knew what she was doing (she was a seer, she knew everything), so he figured she probably had a good reason to be contacting him. John headed off with the package, a bucket and the message in hand.

His first stop was Jade's place, and of course, the first thing John was confronted with was Jade's crazy familiar, teleporting in front of him and growling viciously.

"Woah! Calm down Bec! It's just me! John!"

John was understandably freaked out, despite having seen Becquerel so many times before. Bec was a ten foot long, eyeless, glowing wolf. He could bend reality just by BARKING, and the only one who could rein him in was Jade.

"BEC! DOWN!"

John noticed Jade standing in the doorway. She was looking at Bec, who quickly became complacent and started wagging his tail as Jade headed over to John and scratched her dog's ears with a grin.

"Hey, John!" said Jade, cheerfully, "What are you up to?"

"Dad says he wanted me to send you this." John handed Jade the package. Jade grinned and grabbed the package.

"Alright! Thanks John!"

"You're welcome...er...what's it for, anyway?"

"Let's just say it's a witch thing." said Jade as she teleported the package away.

John gave his farewell to Jade and headed toward the Nitrams' farm. 

Tavros Nitram, a skinny, messy haired boy turned to look at John with his usual friendly smile.

"Hey John," he said, "Did your dad run out of an ingredient again?"

"Yes." said John.

"Which does he need, milk? Squawkfowl eggs? Giant spider webbing?"

"Yes, not that I know of and gross."

"Okay, which milk? Fairy bull or centaur?"

"You know which one I mean." said John, shuddering in disgust at the idea of the centaur milk.

"Fairy bull it is!" said Tavros with a chuckle as he headed to the storage area and retrieved four containers of fairy bull milk, "Here you go! Say, you wanna hang out for a while?"

"I would, but I have to visit the seer next."

"Terezi?" said Tavros.

"Yeah." said John, shrugging, "Sorry I can't hang out."

"That's alright," said Tavros, sighing, "It's just that Rufioh's been out at war for a while, dad's always been busy and Gamzee's...well, Gamzee. I'm kind of lonely these days."

"That sucks." said John, sympathetically, not sure of what else he should say. 

John and Tavros said their goodbyes and John headed for the palace, to meet Terezi Pyrope, Prospit's seer.

\------------------------------------------

John would have been lying if he said that he was looking forward to this. He entered into the palace and, to his surprise, Terezi was standing there in the hall waiting for him.

"Hello, John." she said, grinning. 

"Hey, Terezi," said John, "What am I doing here?"

"I had a vision," said Terezi, "And it was about you!"

"I already don't like where this is going."

"Not THAT kind of vision, knucklehead! I mean I had a vision about you involving the war!"

"Wait, what? But I'm not a knight. I don't have to fight in the war."

"No, you don't have to. The tide of the war will be turned by you because you are a hero!"

"What?"

"You see," explained Terezi, "you need to go on a quest. A quest that involves traveling from Prospit to Derse and beyond! You must seek Prospit's lost princess and harness the power of the wind!"

John stared blankly and then said "What!?"

"Okay, here's the more specific version: First, you must unite Prospit and Derse to seek Prospit's lost princess. There will be five heroes of Prospit and five heroes of Derse. You and the princess included."

"Okay, but you're forgetting one crucial detail: Prospit and Derse hate each other!"

"No, they don't. The royalty of Prospit and Derse hate each other! The heroes of Prospit will be you, a witch, a hunter and an adorable priest!"

"I'm guessing the witch is my sister?" That would have made sense; Jade had dedicated a good portion of her life trying to find out what happened to the princess.

"Yes, now don't interrupt," added Terezi, "The heroes of Derse will be a seer like me, a knight, a rogue, a blacksmith and a soldier."

"Alright," said John, "So then what?"

\------------------------------------------

"Once all nine heroes are assembled, they will quest for the lost princess and finally find where she had been and what had happened to her. Once that occurs, the ten heroes will unite to put an end to the war."

Once Rose Lalonde had finished describing her vision, Feferi looked at her awestruck.

"So the war will finally end once these folks arrive? And YOU'RE one of them?"

"Yes." said Rose, smiling.

"That's amazing, Rose!" said Feferi, "When will this happen?"

"That's just it," said Rose, "I'm not entirely sure. The vision doesn't give much specifics."

"Why not?"

"My visions usually only come and go. While I'm always 100% accurate with my predictions of the future, I'm rarely able to efficiently judge when the event will come to pass."

"That sucks!" said Feferi, "Why don't you just go out and search for the hero?"

"I can't force the event to occur, Feferi. And the hero is in Prospit. I can't go there unless I'm looking to be culled by the queen."

"Wait! I have an idea!" Feferi grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her toward a nearby corner. She pushed a desk away, revealing a yellow transportalizer.

"How long was that there?" asked Rose.

"The Queen has them all over the place, for sneak attacks and assassinations! Nobody knows about them but the royal folks!"

Rose bid Feferi farewell and Feferi wished her luck. With that, she transportalized.

\------------------------------------------

Dave Strider was lying on the ground bleeding.

The battle between Derse and Prospit had been raging for so long and Dave had joined the battle the day he turned sixteen. 

This morning, he was wounded, his purple armor stained with red. His sword was seven feet away from him. He wanted to get out of there, but he couldn't see what was going on.

He could hear voices, the clanging of swords, his commanding officer screaming his name. Dave had attempted to drag himself away from the battlefield. 

And now, he was barely conscious from blood loss and had no idea where he was. 

All he could see was...yellow.

Prospit.

Dave struggled to his feet. He was across enemy lines. He chuckled sadly to himself. If only he was in the palace and had his sword. The war would be over, he would have won it for them and been a hero.

But instead, he was in front of a large, fairly modest looking building with a sign next to it.

As he slowly began to lose consciousness, all he could see on that sign was a peculiar symbol.

♋


	3. Trip to Derse, Awakening in Prospit

"I knew it!" shouted Jade with a smirk as she and John headed to the ports, "I knew the princess wasn't dead!"

"You think she may be in Derse?" asked John.

"Perhaps," said Jade, "I wouldn't put it passed Queen Peixes to kidnap a rival just to force them into war. So where do we start this quest?"

"Terezi told me to go to the ports, her sister Vriska has a ship we can ride on, all the way to Derse unseen. She said the land route would be more risky."

"Right," said Jade, "Hey, is that her?"

John looked up at the large vessel headed towards them at the port. It was massive, and had Vriska's symbol of "♏" on the huge sail. John's eyes widened at the sight of it.

"We're supposed to be unseen in THIS!?"

"Ahoy there, John!!!!!!!!" called out Vriska, "Welcome to the S.S. Arachnid!"

John and Jade boarded the ship and saw Vriska, her first mate Meenah, her sister Aranea, her cabinboy Sollux and her maid Aradia also aboard the ship.

"This seems a little bit conspicuous, Vriska." said John.

"Oh relax! You and Jade will both be perfectly safe and hidden in the cargo hold while we sail to Derse!"

John rolled his eyes and Jade laughed. Sollux guided them to the cargo hold and sealed the door to it.

"Remember to keep quiet," said Sollux, "You don't want the tholdierth hearing you."

"What's a 'tholdierth'?" asked John.

"I have a lithp you jerk."

"What's a lithp?"

"You're so dumb, John." said Jade.

\-----------------------------------------------

At Prospit's Church of the Sufferer, Father Karl Vantas looked down at the knight, who was now sleeping soundly in his son's bed.

"Dad?"

Karl turned to see his son, Karkat, standing in the doorway.

"Is he okay?"

"Yes, son," said Karl, reassuringly, "He's resting now."

Karkat had found the knight lying there bleeding in front of the church. He knew the soldier was an enemy, having come from Derse, but he still wanted to help out and so he carried the injured knight to the church, knowing that his father would know what to do.

His father had managed to patch the boy up in no time, but Karkat was still unsure of whether or not the knight would be okay.

"Just make sure to look after him, son," said Karl, "I'm very proud of you, and the Sufferer would be proud of you too."

Karkat shrugged. He then looked at the knight.

He seemed so small, and was barely older than Karkat himself. It didn't seem right for soldiers to be placed in war at such a young age.

Karl left the room and Karkat looked back at the knight one last time. He then headed out of the room and stood outside the doorway, prepared to assist him if anything goes wrong.

He looked down at the pendant around his neck and contemplated the symbol.

♋

\-----------------------------------------------

Rose arrived in Prospit, wondering where she should go from there. The first thing she realized was that she was in the garden of the palace.

The seer groaned. She stood out like a sore thumb in Prospit and would likely be attacked if discovered. She looked around for a way to disguise herself.

"Who goes there?"

Crap! She was spotted!

Rose whipped around and tried to explain herself...only to see a beautiful young woman with short dark hair, vibrant jade eyes, and a beautiful wardrobe.

"Hello," said Rose, transfixed at the sight of this lovely lady, "I-I can explain..."

"Start explaining," said the woman, holding a lipstick in her hand.

\-----------------------------------------------

Dave awoke with a start.

His vision was blurry for a moment, but he could make out one thing: He was surrounded by yellow on all sides.

A building in Prospit.

He was not only behind enemy lines, but he was in the home of the enemy for reasons that were clearly not killing someone. This was forbidden, the queen would have his head if she found out. It didn't matter that he was most likely dragged in here unconscious, she would see it as an act of betrayal regardless.

Dave quickly realized that his visor was gone. He sat up, reaching for his sword, but he couldn't find it. Looking down, he began to panic even more.

He was naked, lacking his armor and the clothes he was wearing underneath, and his chest was heavily bandaged.

The door opened and Dave panicked even more. He had no armor, no weapon, no clothes and he was wounded...he felt more vulnerable now than ever.

Turning hesitantly to the door, Dave saw who was standing there.

He hardly looked like a threat, to the point that Dave was starting to feel a bit silly for panicking like he did. The boy standing at the door was short and sort of thin, with thick looking red clothing and a pendant around his neck...it had that same strange symbol on it, "♋". His hair was a mess and his eyes had bags under them, as though he didn't get a lot of sleep. He was kind of...cute.

But Dave quickly remembered that looks were deceiving...the boy could very well have been a threat and he just didn't know. But what came out of the boy's mouth surprised him.

"Dad!" called out the boy, "The [Expletive Deleted] is alive!"

"Language, son! And that's great news!" called out a voice from the other room.

Dave was incredibly confused. And he was even more confused when the boy gripped the necklace and muttered, not quite quietly enough, "Praise the Sufferer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, Karl Vantas is supposed to be Humanstuck!Crabdad!  
> I know Karkat's a knight in canon, but I wanted to play around with roles in the story, and the parallels between the story of the Sufferer and Christianity really fascinate me (and I'm an agnostic who isn't fond of religion myself). Plus, I gave other characters slightly different roles too; for example, Jake is a hunter and Dirk is a blacksmith.  
> The Sufferer has a different story here, though, which may be explained later in the story. I wasn't sure if I wanted to call him "the Sufferer" or "the Signless", but I figured the former made more sense, considering the fact that he has a symbol here.


End file.
